(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing lightning protection to remote and temporary locations, and in particular, to a portable system that can be readily assembled for mounting adjacent a structure or location to be protected from lightning.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Lightning terminals or “lightning rods” are commonly attached to numerous structures such as cell towers, drilling rigs, and tanks. Generally, these terminals are attached to the highest part of the structure and grounded. Lightning will strike the terminal instead of the structure and follows the least path of resistance to the ground.
However, many portable and high value assets are not protected from lightning strikes. Such assets include portable buildings, vehicle, pumping stations, emergency and military command posts, solar cell and satellite dish installations, environmental monitoring facilities, etc. Thus, there is a need for a lightning protection system that can be installed adjacent such assets to provide protection from lightning strikes, and in particular for a lightning protection system that is portable and easy to install, while providing a zone of protection.